


Asma

by arisajensen



Series: Alphabet Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Asthmatic Cullen Rutherford, Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Dr. Solas, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation Available
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisajensen/pseuds/arisajensen
Summary: Cullen sufre una nueva crisis asmática durante el campeonato nacional. Esto le hace replantearse algunas de sus decisiones.Translation in English available.





	1. Asma

—Señor Rutherford —estrechan sus manos en un breve saludo antes de tomar asiento—. Los resultados no han salido como esperábamos. ¿Ha estado usted consumiendo lo que los deportistas llaman _lirio rojo_? —Cullen baja la mirada ante la inquisición del doctor. Dicha acción supone para él una respuesta afirmativa—. Comprendo. Su cuerpo, sus decisiones. No obstante, aquello a lo que ustedes llaman _medicamento alternativo_ es una droga de diseño. No va a lograr que su problema asmático remita. Sólo conseguirá que los síntomas se disipen por un corto periodo de tiempo. Lo que posteriormente supondrá un regreso más severo. Señor Rutherford…

 

* * *

 

 — _Señor Rutherford_ —la voz rasposa del doctor saca al susodicho de la ensoñación en la que se hallaba perdido—. Desde el principio, cuénteme lo que ha ocurrido. Por favor, no escatime en detalles.

El estudiante universitario desvía la mirada hacia sus manos—. Tras salir de su consulta a las once, hice footing de camino al campus. Tuve que detenerme a unos pocos metros de la institución para tomar una dosis de _Albuterol_ —Dorian le alcanza el vaso de plástico que se haya sobre la mesita. El paciente ingiere el contenido en pequeños sorbos antes de proceder—. El resto del trayecto lo completé caminando. Entré en los vestuarios para cambiar el chándal que traía puesto por la equipación deportiva. El resto del equipo fue ingresando poco después de mi llegada.

—Hasta ahí todo bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó al salir al campo?

La mano de su pareja se posa sobre las muñecas del rubio para arrebatarle con cuidado el desfigurado plástico. Al deshacerse de él, Dorian aprisiona una de las manos de Cullen contra suyas—. A… Antes de salir, abrí mi taquilla y extraje una capsula rojiza que usted conoce como _lirio rojo_ —Solas responde con un ligero gesto de cabeza—. La… La tomé y… —El ceño del paciente se frunce. Éste se muerde el labio inferior—. Lo siento, soy incapaz de recordar nada más. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente es de estar aquí con una vía de suero clavada en mi brazo.

Solas se pone en pie—. Uno de los efectos adversos de la ingestión de _lirio rojo_ son las lagunas. Sobre todo, en casos de sobreexposición al producto —el bolígrafo danza en la mano del doctor mientras finaliza sus anotaciones—. Deberá permanecer hospitalizado durante las próximas veinticuatro horas. Me gustaría mantenerlo en observación hasta que su cuerpo expulse la droga de su sistema —cierra el expediente y lo coloca debajo del brazo—. Si me disculpan, tengo otros pacientes que atender. En caso de que sufra otra crisis asmática, contacten con las enfermeras.

El médico se esfuma velozmente, dejándolos solos. El habitáculo no persevera en silencio por más de dos minutos. Dorian requisa el asiento en el que hace poco se ubicaba el doctor y lo voltea.

—Has sido premiado con un trofeo a la persona más estúpida de _Thedas_. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —El estudiante de las artes oscuras hace una corta pausa para recuperar el aire perdido—. Al verte caer, mi corazón sintió como si miles de lanzas lo atravesaran.

Cullen se muerde el interior de la mejilla y cierra con fuerza los ojos. A pesar de eso, las lágrimas se abren paso.

— _Amatus…_

Las manos del recién ingresado agarran con fuerza la sábana que cubre la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, formando puños con la prenda—. He sido un completo inepto. No me paré a pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearían el uso de la estúpida droga. Pensaba únicamente en ganar ese partido, costase lo que me costase. Comprenderé si… —El sonido sordo de piel contra piel silencia al hijo mayor de los Rutherford.

—No, _no._ Ni lo pienses por un momento, _amatus_ —le reprende Dorian. Las manos de éste cubren las mejillas ruborizadas por el impacto del contrario—. Estamos juntos en esto.

Una leve, pero brillante sonrisa se forma en los labios pálidos del jugador universitario—. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado, _Pavus._

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, _Rutherford_ —ríe—. No podrías deshacerte de mí por más que quisieras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Y muchas gracias por pararse a leer!
> 
> He dado comienzo a esta serie titulada «Alphabet Challenge» con el propósito de acabar con el gran bloqueo que me atormenta. Por lo tanto, durante varios meses subiré un total de 27 drabbles (abarcando cada letra del alfabeto castellano), a los que espero que le den tanto cariño como el que yo he puesto al escribirlos.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto,  
> A. Jensen


	2. Asthma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen suffers a new asthmatic crisis during the national championship. This makes him reconsider some of his decisions.

“Mister Rutherford,” they shake their hands in a brief greeting before they take sits. “The results haven't gone as we expected. Have you been consuming what athletes call _red lyrium_?” Cullen lowers his eyes at the doctor's inquisition. That action supposes for him an affirmative answer. “I understand. Your body, your decisions. However, what you call an alternative medicine is a designer drug. You won't make your asthmatic problem remit. It'll only make the symptoms to dissipate for a short period of time. Accordingly, it'll return in a more severe way. Mister Rutherford…”.

 

* * *

 

“ _Mister Rutherford,_ ” the doctor's raspy voice brings Cullen out of the daydream in which he was lost. “From the beginning, tell me what happened. Please, don't skimp on details”.

The university student looks away. “After leaving his office this morning, I jogged on my way to the campus. I had to stop a few meters from the institution to take a dose of _Albuterol,_ ” Dorian reaches for the plastic cup on the table and gives it to Cullen. The patient ingests the content in small sips before he proceeds to talk. “I completed the rest of the way walking. I entered in the locker room to change the trackie I was wearing for the sports uniform. The rest of the team was entering the room shortly after my arrival”.

“All is well up to this point. What happened when you arrived at the field?”

His lover's hand sets onto the blonde's wrists to carefully grab the deformed cup. When he gets rid of that, Dorian catches one of Cullen's hands between his. “B… Before I left, I opened my locker and pulled out a reddish capsule that you know as _red lyrium,_ ” Solas answers with a slight nod. “I… I took it and…,” the patient frowns. He bites his lower lip. “I'm sorry, I am unable to remember anything more. The next thing I was aware of is being here with an IV needle in my arm”.

Solas stands up. “One of the side effects of the ingestion of _red lyrium_ is the lagoons. Especially in cases of overexposure to the product,” the ballpoint pen dances in the doctor's hand as he finishes his notes. “You must remain hospitalized for the next twenty-four hours. I would like to keep you under observation until your body expels the drug from your system,” he closes the file and places it under his arm. “If you excuse me, gentlemen, I have other patients to attend to. In case you suffer another asthma attack, contact with the nurses”.

The doctor sneaks away leaving them alone. The room doesn't stay in silence for more than two minutes. Dorian confiscates the chair in which the doctor has been sitting and turns it over.

“You have been rewarded with a trophy as the most stupid person in all _Thedas_. In what the hell were you thinking?” The dark arts student makes a short pause to recover the lost air. “When I saw you fall, my heart felt like one thousand spears pierced it”.

Cullen bites the inside of his cheek and closes his eyes. Despite of that, the tears fell.

“ _Amatus…_ ”.

Cullen's hands grasp the sheet that covers the lower half of his body, forming fists with the garment. “I have been a complete idiot. I didn't think in the consequences of using that stupid drug. I was only thinking in winning that match at all cost. I'll understand if you…,” the muffled sound of skin with skin silences the older son of the Rutherford's.

“No, _no_. Don't even think about that, _amatus_ ,” Dorian reprehends him. His hands cover Cullen's reddened cheeks. “We're together in this”.

A slight, but bright smile appears in the pale lips of the university player. “Thanks for staying by my side, _Pavus_ ”.

“You don't have to thank me about nothing, _Rutherford_ ,” he laughs. “You couldn't get rid of me no matter how much you wanted it”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Update (14/06)_
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! Thank you so much for stopping to read!
> 
> I've start this series entitled «Alphabet Challenge» with the purpose of ending the big blockade that torments me. Therefore, for several months I'll upload a total of 27 drabbles (covering each letter of the Spanish alphabet). I hope you'll love these drabbles as much as I do!
> 
> Read you soon,  
> A. Jensen


End file.
